


Don't Be Sad, Eddie

by Carry_On_Moss



Series: Get On Your Knees, Eddie [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, BDSM, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Does alien sex cure dysphoria I don't know let's find out, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Men Crying, Mummification, Other, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Eddie Brock, Trans Male Character, Venom is a good Dom, Xenophilia, trans character written by a trans person, trans main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Moss/pseuds/Carry_On_Moss
Summary: Venom does his best to take Eddie's mind off things.





	Don't Be Sad, Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> The premise for this issue is that Eddie is feeling dysphoric and Venom decides to help him out. Dysphoria is mentioned a little at the very end, after all the sex. So it could also just be read as straight up smut. I did, however, try to envision a sex scene without any direct mention of genitals or genital-adjacent real estate. Let me know how I did. 
> 
> Also disclaimer: Eddie is a trans man in this story. I am trans but ID as agender, so let me know if I messed it up or failed to consider something.

Eddie lay in total darkness. No city sound penetrated the cocoon that Venom’s body made around him. Unable to move or rely on his normal fidgetiness to distract himself, he’d slipped into a state of half dreaming where he floated and waited for his Dom to decide what would be done with him.  
  
Slowly, he came to the realization that he was looking at someone from above. In a subdued way, he then knew that he was looking at himself, or more likely he was being shown his body the way Venom saw him. Eddie could see heat pooling in his torso, his heart beating, and the steady rise and fall of his chest still wrapped securely in the prison of the symbiote body.  
  
“We are dreaming” Venom all but whispered into his mind. “Any special requests?  
  
Eddie’s thoughts drifted to the person he’d seen in the convenience store earlier. Taller than him by at least half a foot, but skinnier and wearing beautiful pink lip gloss with elegantly long fingers and beautiful painted pink nails. At the time, he’d been transfixed. They’d moved like a dancer through the isles, oblivious to Eddie’s longing looks.  
  
He hadn’t wanted to stare outright. He wasn’t looking for a new partner, even if it was just for sex. Working out how to navigate the world with a shared body and enhanced abilities was difficult enough when he spent most of his time alone. Introducing a new person to the mix at this stage would be downright disastrous. Not to mention that he’d yet to discuss monogamy or otherwise with his new symbiote partner.  
  
So he hung back, sneaking admiring looks he hoped would not be interpreted the wrong way. He knew he passed as male these days, and his intention toward other queer people wasn’t as easy to read as it had been in the past when he’d been more feminine looking himself.  
  
“You like them?” Venom asked  
  
‘Green’ Eddie thought. He imagined those long, beautiful fingers stuffed in his mouth, he wanted the person to make him gag and drool around their hand, and he wanted their hot, pink mouth to kiss his face and lick it up.  
  
In his dream state, he saw through Venom’s senses as his symbiote formed an elegant hand, exactly like the person he’d seen in the store even down to the skin tone and the perfect pink nails. Agonizingly slowly, Venom parted his own body to reveal Eddie’s mouth and throat. Empty, and slightly open in sleep, he looked soft and fresh. More than anything Eddie wanted to see himself defiled.  
  
Venom’s approximation of the beautiful hand petted Eddie’s throat a couple of times, stroking him from the bottom of his chin to the hollow of his throat as if he was an expensive cat before wrapping all their fingers around his neck. Not enough to hamper his gentle breathing, but just enough to warm his skin and give him an opportunity to back out.  
  
‘Green,’ he thought at Venom, urging the symbiote on.  
  
Venom began to trace the shape of his slack mouth with his index finger, first with the pad of his finger, then with the tip of his nail, activating the skin by alternating soft and rough sensations.  
  
Eddie longed to surge forward and take the finger in his mouth, but as much as he tried, he found he was still still floating over his own body while it lay just as prone as ever.  
  
“You are sleeping, Eddie” Venom told him. “Sleeping boys do not move.”  
  
Eddie felt uncharacteristically calm about his own vulnerability and resigned himself to watch from above as the heat grew in his lower belly and groin area.  
  
After awhile, Venom put one long finger into Eddie’s mouth. From far away, he felt as it explored the inside of his lips, his teeth and even the tip of his tongue. Emotionally, he felt debased. Examined like a science project, or an animal. Physically, his arousal only grew as more fingers were added to the detached examination of his palate. Eventually he saw Venom make a left hand to compliment the one that was currently stroking his tongue and then use it to open his mouth even wider.  
  
With two hands, Venom could reach farther, dipping deeper and deeper with every pass until Eddie saw and felt himself start to gag. Venom would take him just to the edge of waking, then calm him by taking one hand out of his mouth to rub it lovingly and deliberately over the front of his throat.  
  
Each time, Eddie watched his heart beat frantically, then calm as the hand rubbing his throat seemed to inadvertently spread his lower face and neck with his own drool. It was, of course, deliberate.  
  
“Look at what a mess you are” Venom whispered in his ear and Eddie watched from above as his body flushed with shame.  
  
“You like being my filthy boy, don’t you Eddie?”  
  
‘Green.’ Eddie thought, watching more drool slip out of his mouth, wrenched open and stuffed as it was with the two beautiful hands, just like his fantasy.  
  
Knowing what he wanted next, but not wanting to make it so easy. Venom brought his normal head and face out of Eddie’s body and looked up to where he knew Eddie’s dreaming self was watching him.  
  
He turned his face into the face of the person from the convenience store. But when his tongue darted out of the shiny pink lips to lap at Eddie’s drool covered chin and throat, instead of a human tongue, it was Venom’s own large, sticky, invasive tongue. Eddie loved Venom’s tongue. The things that tongue had done to him already had him climbing higher and higher with anticipation. Things got even better when, inside the beautiful mouth, Eddie caught the smallest glint of needle teeth.  
  
The whole picture was equal parts horrifying and exciting. Eddie felt and saw himself start to pant as he took in deep lungfuls of air around the elegant hands, which were still stuffing his mouth and spreading around the drool that was flowing freely down his chin and cheeks as Venom licked it lovingly away.  
  
Slowly, Venom removed both of the hands and slid them down to wrap around his throat while his disguised face leaned in for a salacious kiss. Eddie’s sleeping mouth was soft and open, perfect for Venom to fill with his writing, insistent tongue. Eddie felt the pink lips gently kiss his, even as Venom’s threatening teeth sat poised to cut his mouth if he moved. Thankfully is sleep paralysis held and Eddie watched in his dream state as Venom’s mouth moved on his  
  
Just as Venom started to fill the back of his throat with his tongue, Eddie saw and felt the hands tightening from the outside. Rhythmically, Venom throat-fucked him and choked him, letting him breath, but only in short bursts.  
  
“Do you think you could cum from this?” Venom asked, already knowing the answer. Eddie’s cock area was throbbing and he could see the heat pulsing in time with his sensation.  
  
‘Please, Sir’ Eddie begged in his mind. ‘Please let me cum.’  
  
Venom kept up the pace of his gagging and choking, and at the same time started to constrict his body everywhere around Eddie’s, clamping his arms to his sides and his thighs together along with his choking. Even in sleep, Eddie could feel his own muscles contracting as he was choked, creating the most delicious tension between Venom’s pushing from outside and his own straining from within.  
  
With his sexual excitement creeping ever higher, it took awhile for Eddie’s sleeping brain to realize that Venom was giving him less and less time to catch his breath. He became hypnotized by the whole thing. Lacking any control, all he could do was float and watch while his body grew increasingly aroused and desperate for air.  
  
More and more, Venom stuffed his throat from the inside while mercilessly squeezing from the outside, making Eddie feel throat-fucked in two directions at once. He was both filled with Venom and surrounded by Venom and hurtling towards a massive orgasm. Even so, it took him completely by surprise.  
  
One moment he was detached, floating, watching his body struggle below him, then Venom whispered “Wake up, Eddie,” and he was fully awake, and fully in his body where he had only a millisecond to gasp for breath before Venom was filling him again.  
  
This time he felt it vividly when his muscles tensed as he tried and failed to thrash against the bonds of Venom’s body. This time, he was consumed by the throbbing of his cock, which grew in intensity and joined the burning in his lungs as the meager oxygen from his last gasp dissipated into his bloodstream without being replenished.  
  
It felt like electricity was crackling across his skin as he silently begged to cum, unable to speak or move at all.  
  
“Do you want to breathe or do you want to cum?” Venom taunted him, hands tightening, already knowing which one he’d choose.  
  
Just when he thought he couldn’t take it, the awareness of his whole body caught up to him and his orgasm felt like it crashed into him from everywhere at once. Then it hitched itself even higher as Eddie realized that he still couldn’t breathe, or even move, whiting out his consciousness as he rode blast after blast of pure physical bliss.  
  
Eddie came to what felt like hours later. Just like the other times, his symbiote’s body was wrapped lightly around him like a living blanket, and there was hot coco and tater tots ready for him.  
  
He snuggled back into Venom, grateful to be alive, and grateful to have a partner who could take him to such a desperate place safely. Remembering how Venom had once threatened to kill him and bring him back, Eddie asked if that’s what had happened.  
  
“Of course not, Eddie. I only threaten to kill you because you think it’s hot. I’d never actually do it, even though I can.” Eddie let out an amused sigh and began to eat the tater tots Venom fed him. After a short, comfortable silence Venom added “Or maybe I would, you don’t know” which made Eddie giggle snort into his hot cocoa. He felt completely safe with Venom in a way he never had before.  
  
He’d never before been able to be that vulnerable or that receptive in the state he was in, but when he woke up mired in a thick fog of dysphoria and depression, Venom had known what he needed. Literally taking him out of his body to face fuck him and mind fuck him until he was too wound up and exhausted to do anything but cum his brains out.  
  
After he finished his snack, Eddie lay back into Venom’s body and began to cry out his grief. Grief for his brash, queer younger self who would have done so much more than shyly glance at the person in the store. Grief for the boy he was, the man he wanted to be and the man he became. None of it wrong, none of it terrible. Just different than he thought it would be. Different enough that it felt like loss. Different enough that it was a kind of loss.  
  
Through it all, Venom cuddled and soothed him and whispered in his ears and his mind that he was a good boy and a good man and urged him to get it all out. He cried himself to sleep, warm and safe and woke up to a new day, refreshed and hopeful again. Maybe this isn’t who he thought he would be when he was younger. Maybe this isn’t who he thought he’d be six months ago, but he didn’t regret it. When those changes had lead to him being with Venom, how could he?


End file.
